Richard Perkins
FBI Special Agent Richard Perkins is a human and a major antagonist in Detroit: Become Human. Perkins is sent to deal with the deviant issue in Detroit. Biography Pre-game Richard Perkins was born July 13, 1995.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Public Enemy He first arrives at the Stratford Tower. Officer Chris Miller introduces Hank and Connor to Perkins, who is in charge of the investigation. He acts very rude to Hank and surprised that androids are investigating androids. He threateningly tells them to not mess his crime scene, and he walks away . He does not seem to care if the androids' broadcast hijack was peaceful or not. He does not seem too fond of androids based on his attitude towards Connor and he acts rudely toward Hank Anderson when introduced. Last Chance, Connor The FBI has taken over the investigation and Perkins wants Hank and Connor out of his and the FBI's way. If Connor did not find the location of Jericho, Hank will be seen arguing with Captain Jeffrey Fowler about being taken off the case with Connor. Perkins will walk into the station talking on the phone with his superior. He is there to collect the evidence from Detroit PD and transfer it to the FBI custody. The next scenes depend on Connors relationship with Hank. If Connor has a hostile relationship with Hank, he will quit his job. Connor will take the ID card off Hank's desk and walk over to the holding cell where a male suspect is sitting. Connor can release the man and the man will look surprised by Connor releasing him. Someone in the station will shout that the man is escaping. The man will run into Perkins and punch Perkins in the face when trying escape. Two police officers tackle the man, Perkins will be in pain and will head inside the briefing room while one officer gets him something for his injury. Connor will then proceed into the archive room. If Connor has a friendly relationship with Hank, Connor will ask him if he can get access inside the evidence room. Hank will give him his ID card and Connor will ask Hank to cause a distraction. Hank will walk up to Perkins and cause a fight between him. Perkins threatens to get him fired when Hank punches him in the nose and pushes him. Connor can sneak into the evidence room. Later, Perkins enters the evidence room with two officers, only to find Gavin knocked out or signs that someone has snooped around the evidence. He will tell one of the police officers to sound the alarm. Crossroads Perkins leads an assault on Jericho, looking to capture Markus and orders the U.S. Army soldiers to kill any deviants in the process. Depending on if Jericho is blown up, Perkins will either have captured most of the androids or need to evacuate his soldiers. Battle for Detroit If, as Markus, you decide to put up a barricade while peacefully demonstrating, Perkins will be seen wanting to negotiate with Markus. You can either decline or leave the barricade and talk with him. When you decide to talk with him, he will inform you that in a few minutes the troops will be ordered to attack the demonstrating androids. He will also tell you that you are the last remaining deviants. He gives you two choices. Either die with your people or surrender and save their lives. One of the dialogue options for you to choose is "Not Afraid" after choosing that, Markus will say he is not afraid to die. If your relationship status with North is at "lover", Perkins will say "That android... You seem to really... care about her. You don't want her to die, do you?" and then proceeds to offer Markus that both him and North could be free and live together happily, only when Markus surrenders. "Her life is in your hands, Markus. Just say the word and she'll be spared." If you accept the deal, military trucks will be sent to collect the androids. Simon, Josh, and North will not be happy with your choice. Markus will come over to Perkins in order to report that he's done everything they wanted, to which Perkins will respond "The problem with you androids is that you believe everything we tell you... You don't think I was gonna let you live after everything that happened? I have orders, you know?" and takes out his gun and shoots North in the head, while Markus gets shot by one of the soldiers in the area around his chest and falls to the ground. "Your cause is lost. Your android friends will soon be destroyed and now your girlfriend's been shot... Seems you seriously fucked up, Markus." Markus gets then shot in the head and Perkins orders the soldiers to "Clean up this mess". If you decline the deal, either when you refuse it outright, or refuse it after the negotiation, Markus will inform his group that the humans are about to launch an attack and that they have to show them that they are not afraid to die. A grenade is then thrown into the android barricade, causing disruption and chaos. More on these endings in Battle for Detroit. Appearance Perkins wears a grey trench coat and a black suit with a tie. He has a lanyard around his neck with his ID card. Personality "Special agent Richard Perkins is one of the top-ranked FBI agents. He never quits a case, never shows any emotion and is known for his unwavering determination. Nicknamed "The Jackal" due to his icy temperament, lacking a sense of humor and his solitary nature, he is hated by most of his colleagues. On the other hand, his superiors consider him a reliable and efficient agent, which leads him to be entrusted with the most delicate of cases which nobody other than him would want.Detroit: Become Human'' Extras, Gallery ''When the deviant affair breaks out and the FBI sends one of its agents, there is no question: Perkins is the right man for the job."Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery He seems to dislike androids and lieutenant Hank Anderson. Chapters *Public Enemy *Last Chance, Connor *Crossroads (Determinant) *Battle for Detroit Gallery Perkins Extras.png|Extras Gallery "Richard Perkins". Notes * David Coburn returns in his second David Cage game. Having previously played the character of Stan, a homeless man that saves Jodie during the chapter Homeless in Beyond Two Souls. References ru:Ричард Перкинс Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antagonists